


Repercussions

by Impala73



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fluff, Hurt Kara Danvers, Kryptonite, Lena Luthor Doesn't Know Kara Danvers is Supergirl, Lena Luthor Finds Out Kara Danvers is Supergirl, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Lesbian Lena Luthor, Protective Lena Luthor, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Burn Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Slow Romance, SuperCorp, kara looses her powers, lena looks after her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-20 08:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14890956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impala73/pseuds/Impala73
Summary: Superman has killed General Zod, crossing that moral line, but it's effecting Kara more than anticipated, she's lost the public's trust over something she had no part of, now she must face the repercussions.After a particularly nasty incident she turns to the one person she know who can empathise with being persecuted for anothers actions. A Luthor.





	1. Chapter 1

Superman remained on his knees, the body of General Zod less than a meter away. Camera’s circled, thousands watching the breaking news live; Superman had killed somebody. Miles away in National City Supergirl stood in the DEO; Alex, J’onn and Winn stood beside her. No one spoke as they watched Superman slowly stand, his face grave as he looked round at the cameras before disappearing into the growing darkness.

* * *

Kara tried to call Clark many times that evening, calling Lois and James as well but no one had heard from him. The next morning she found him in his Fortress of Solitude; she tried her best to comfort him but what could she say when he had just destroyed one of the moral pillars he had built his identity on, other than ‘you had no choice’? Eventually she left him to his thoughts, making him promise to call her if he needed anything.

In the days that followed Kara began to notice that something’s were off about people. There was a bank robbery where a couple of thugs were holding several people hostage, when she arrived the criminals surrendered immediately, begging her not to hurt them, which Kara thought odd in its self, but when she went to untie the hostages they flinched and nervously chittered. She chalked it up to still being scared from the robbery. The next day a similar thing happened with a mugging, the second the mugger saw her he dropped to the ground shaking and begging; meanwhile his victim, a young woman took off running when Kara moved towards her to make sure she was okay. A couple of days later there was an incident where a small girl had gotten stuck at the top of a tall play frame, her foot lodged between two of the bars. Kara was flying past on her way home back from the DEO when she heard the mother calling for someone to help. When she arrived she saw that the mother was heavily pregnant and so unable to climb up to help the girl. When she saw Kara she turned white, telling her there was no need for her to be here, that someone else would help. Frowning slightly Kara reassured her that it was no hassle and, despite the mothers protests she flew up to the top where she easily dislodged the girl’s foot and floated her gently to the ground. The mother grabbed the girl out of Kara’s arms, holding her close as she practically ran, or rather waddled at high speed, away from her.

* * *

Alex reassured her that she was just imagining things and to shut up and eat her potstickers before they get cold, but there was still an element of doubt in the back of her head; she knew deep down that people had been acting weird, and she was pretty sure she knew why.

* * *

In the weeks that followed things did not improve; with Superman still MIA, Kara was the resident public Kryptonian of Earth. Whilst catching criminals became easier, with them simply handing themselves over in pure terror, the public’s reaction to her became more hostile. There had been a noticeable increase in anti-alien, and more specifically, anit-krytonian propaganda and hate crimes. People had been clearing the street if she landed anywhere, parents picking up their children and hurrying away.

It began to bear down on Kara, the weight of Kal-El’s action weighing on her shoulders to. It wore away at her moral, how was she meant to stay motivated enough to protect these people if they felt they couldn’t trust her. No matter what Alex said and did to try and cheer her up, she couldn’t understand what it felt like to be punished for someone else’s actions.

* * *

The straw that broke the girl of steels back came about a month after the ‘Zod incident’ when she was flying over the city just as the sun had set she heard shouting and screaming coming from a street, flying down she saw that some men were holding a woman at gunpoint whilst she drew money out the ATM for them. She landed gently,

“Now gentlemen, is that really anyway to behave? She asked as she stepped forward, they jumped, spinning round; one of them fired a shot which bounced off her shoulder. “Put down the gun, you know it’s not going to do you any good. Just be smart and no one has to get hurt.” After sharing a glance both men threw their guns to the floor and ran down opposite ends of the street, she was about to give chase when a dented grey van pulled up behind her, turning she threw her arms up to shield her face as a glass bottle smashed against her. A pale green smoke poured from the shards, making Kara fall to her knees, gasping. Kryptonite. Three men jumped out of the van, each wearing a ski mask to hide their face. They began punching and kicking her, jeering at her, asking how did it feel to no longer be a god. Telling her that they were the ones in control of who lives and who dies, not her. They left her in a bloody mess in the road, each giving a final kick before jumping back into the van and speeding away.

* * *

Kara couldn’t go to Alex, she was away on a DEO training course somewhere in the Himalayas, Winn would freak out and call Alex, and J’onn had gone back to Mars for some celebration with his father. There was only one place Kara had left to go.

* * *

Lena was shocked when Supergirl staggered into her office, bloody and limping. She hurried over to her, putting her arm round Supergirl and helping her to the sofa, “Supergirl, what happened?” she asked, a look of concern on her face, “Some thugs,” she replies, wincing at the pain talking caused, “they had kryptonite, and they beat me up,” Lena had gone and opened a cupboard, retrieving a first aid kit she returned to the sofa. “Why would they do something like that?” Lena looked puzzled, “going to all the trouble to get kryptonite, and not taking to opportunity to kill you, it doesn’t make sense,” she saw the frown on Supergirl’s face, “I mean purely from a tactical standpoint, kryptonite isn’t something you can just buy from a shop, so to get some and not take full advantage of its powers doesn’t make tactical sense.” She began to dab away at some of the blood on Supergirl’s face, “I think they were trying to send a message…” Supergirl winced again at the sting of the antiseptic, “after what my cousin did people have been scared of me, I think this was this way of saying that they’re in control.”

They continued in silence whilst Lena dabbed away at Supergirl’s cuts, gently soothing her when she winced at the pain. Once all the dried blood was out of the way Lena could see the extent of the damage, she frowned as she held Supergirl’s chin, gently moving her head side to side in order to see all the cuts and bruises. After a quick look over she sighed,

“Some of these need stitches, I don’t have the things I need here to sort it out, and I’m assuming that you don’t want to go to the hospital,” she stood up, moving back over to her desk, she grabbed her coat and bag, pushing the files she had been reading in as she went, “I also want to check your ribs for any damage, as well as your leg, that limp looked pretty bad when you came in. If it would be alright with you I’d like to take you back to my apartment, so I can make sure you don’t get worse overnight.” Supergirl smiled slightly as she pushed herself to her feet, Lena rushing to support her,

“A Luthor taking a Super home, whatever will the papers say!?” she joked through the pain, leaning on Lena as they moved slowly towards the elevator.

* * *

Lena got Supergirl to lean against the corridor as she unlocked her apartment door, it opened out into an open plan apartment, a kitchen with small island and a living area which consisted of a sofa, armchair, both with blankets thrown over them, and TV; through the French doors there was a double bed with books piled on the table beside. It was smaller than you would imagine for a billionaire CEO, but suited Lena in the way that it showed her more human side.

She left Supergirl on the sofa whilst she went off to get supplies from the bathroom. When she came back she found Supergirl looking grave,

“What’s wrong?” she asked, kneeling down in front of her, Supergirl frowned, an almost pained look came across her face,

“I haven’t been honest with you Lena,” she said, her voice carrying a serious tone. “You’ve always done nothing but help me and I can’t help feeling I’ve betrayed you…” Lena tried to speak, to reassure Supergirl but she carried on before she had the chance, “I have seemingly let a people down recently, but I can’t accept any more help from you until you know the truth,” she winced again, her hand going to her stomach,

“Look, whatever it is can wait, I need to get you stitched up,” Lena tried to push Supergirl’s hand out the way but she caught Lena’s wrist, causing her to look up at her, meeting her blue eyes that were filled with worry and guilt.

“I understand if you don’t want to help me or even see me again after this, but… my real name is Kara Zor-El… or as you know me, Kara Danvers…” Lena was silent, her mouth slightly open as if she wanted to say something but had no words left, how could this be true? How could Kara lie to her… she was her best friend and all this time she had been keeping this from her, not trusting her…

She was pulled from her thoughts when Kara suddenly doubled up, crying out in pain. She had to put aside these thoughts and help Kara, no matter what had happened she needed help. Wordlessly, for she still didn’t know what to say, Lena gently pulled off Kara’s shirt, and pushed Kara down so she was lead across the sofa. Her fingers were cold as they gently traced along the edge of a bruise that spanned half of Kara’s side,

“It doesn’t look like there are any internal injuries, which is a miracle; there may be a cracked rib though so you have to be careful. Don’t move, I’m going to get an ice pack to try and keep any swelling down.” After checking the other, smaller bruises that littered Kara’s abdomen Lena moved on to her face. Kara hissed in pain at Lena quickly sewed up the multiple cuts on her face. Once done Lena cleaned them again with antiseptic before declaring that once she had looked at Kara’s leg she would be done.

“I understand if you want me to go once you’re done…” Kara said sadly, knowing how betrayed Lena must feel. After pausing almost in consideration Lena looked up at her,

“Kara…” Lena took a long breath, her solemn look melting into one of care and worry, “you’re my friend and I’m sure you kept this from me for good reasons, which I will want you to explain by the way. Besides, as I said I want you to stay in case you get worse overnight.” Her tone was gentle but there was a wariness that Kara had never had before, or rather she had never been on the receiving end of it before. It was the wariness of someone who had been betrayed many times over their life, and yet still chose to trust again, even if it meant their heart getting broken… again.

Kara’s cheeks had gone slightly red as she sat on Lena’s sofa in only her bra and briefs, as Lena worked her way along her leg, checking for any sign of a fracture or damage.

“I think it’s just a twisted ankle and some bad bruising along your shin and outer thigh.” Lena concluded, putting an ice pack on Kara’s ankle. “I’m guessing you’d like to borrow some pyjamas, or would you rather stay as you are?” Lena asked, her tone almost playful, quirking an eyebrow at Kara who smiled, that there was _her_ Lena.

“Pyjamas would be good, thank you!” she almost laughed, but held back, guessing that Lena was just putting on a brave face and was still hurt from the secret. Lena returned a few moments later with red and black plaid pyjama bottoms, a black vest top and her MIT jumper. She left Kara to get changed and reappeared a couple of minutes later, also wearing pyjamas, except hers were blue and grey, with a dark grey hoodie on. She joined Kara on the sofa, neither of them sure what to say.

“So…” Lena finally broke the silence, “why didn’t you feel you could trust me with your secret?” she asked, fixing Kara with a steady gaze, Kara looked shocked, she stumbled over her words before pausing to gather her thoughts,

“Lena, it was never that I didn’t trust you, I mean when I first met you I wasn’t going to start with, ‘hi I’m Kara, also Supergirl, your brother has vowed to destroy my cousin’ but we became friends so quickly that by the time I knew I could trust you I knew how worried you were that people would judge you because of Lex, and that you would think I didn’t tell you because you’re a Luthor…” she paused to catch her breath and her thoughts, Lena still watching her, her poker face was impeccable, “I guess it just became easier to avoid the truth because I was so afraid of hurting you or losing you… it was never because I didn’t trust you, I promise Lena…” they were both quiet again, “I’m so sorry…” Kara’s voice was small and weak, worry dripping from every word. Kara looking down into her lap, not able to meet Lena’s eyes, her mind going at a million miles an hour of all the ways that this might turn out. Those thoughts were quieted as soon as Lena reached over and gently took Kara’s hand.

“I understand,” she said softly, “thank you for being honest with me… even if it did take a while,” Kara looked up and was relieved to see that Lena was smiling gently at her. “Come on,” Lena stood up, gently pulling Kara to her feet too, “let’s get you to bed.”

* * *

At first Kara protested about taking Lena’s bed, but Lena kept insisting that she would be fine on the sofa and Kara needed a proper place to sleep whilst recovering. Finally they compromised that they would both sleep in the bed. Once the lights were turned out Kara quietly whispered goodnight to Lena, who giggled and whispered it back, before they both fell asleep.

* * *

* * *

When they awoke the next morning to the sound of Lena’s phone ringing, Lena reached out and muted it before returning to her previous position. It took both of their sleepy minds to realise that that position consisted on Kara curled up on her side, her face buried in the nook of Lena’s neck, who was lead on her back with her arms wrapped around Kara’s waist.

Lena pushed herself onto her elbows, rubbing her eyes to wake herself up, Kara, who was still half asleep, grumbled at the loss of her pillow before also pushing herself up, groaning slightly at the pain shooting down her side.

“Morning I guess,” Kara said, also rubbing her eyes she habitually reached out to grab her glasses, before realising that they weren’t there. Lena chuckled, watching her; she pushed herself up out of bed and began to wander over to the kitchen, turning on the coffee machine as Kara trailed behind, taking a seat at the island.

“So, why do you wear the glasses, I mean you obviously don’t need the, to see, is it purely for a disguise?” Lena asked, curious as she grabbed two mugs and placed them on the island.

“yes and no,” Kara replied, propping her chin up with her hands she watched as Lena busied herself making toast, “when I first arrived on earth I was 13 and unlike Kal-El I didn’t grow up with powers, so when I first arrived I struggled to control them, I would get panic attacks in crowded places like school because it was hard to focus. My adoptive father, Jeremiah, made them for me; they’re lead lined so it was easier to control things like my x-ray vision… I guess they just made me feel more normal, and over time became part of who I was.” Lena poured them both coffee and placed a stack of toast on the table, now that she knew her secret Kara’s ravenous hunger made more sense! Lena continued to probe Kara with questions about her powers and Krypton, listening enthralled as Kara described the cities and the fields, the people and the culture. “You know you could have asked Supergirl all this,” Kara pointed out between bites of toast,

“Yes, but it’s different now that I know it’s you! Supergirl always seemed like that colleague that you’re friends with at the office, but if it isn’t business you don’t tend to talk about something. Whereas you’re just my quirky little Kara!” Lena laughed as Kara scrunched her nose up,

“I’m yours, am I?” Kara asked playfully, loving the cute pink blush that appeared on Lena’s pale cheeks, Lena stumbled over her words a bit, trying to get herself out of the hole but only managing to dig deeper.

“Well you see, what I mean is that… well, you’re my Kara, as in you’re mine, in the way that, it’s like my,” with an exasperated sigh she gave up, giving Kara a goofy sort of smile, “yes, Kara, you’re mine!"

* * *

Lena was still worried about the possibility that Kara could have a broken rib or that the bruise on her side could be a symptom of something worse, but Kara was still refusing to go to the hospital.

“Well what do you normally do when you’ve been affected by Kryptonite?” she asked as Kara changed into some of Lena’s more casual attire,

“I’d wait until my body had absorbed enough radiation from your yellow sun for my powers to be back, then I’d heal much faster. Normally I would go to the DEO but Alex is on an important training course and if I go there she’ll be called back and she’ll fail the course”

“So what you’re saying is that you just need to spend some time outside?” Lena asked, surprised at how simple it was, Kara nodded as she emerged wearing some dark jeans and a forest green t-shirt with some sort of tree design on it. “Okay then, it’s decided, we’re going on a picnic!”


	2. Chapter 2

Of course Kara protested, saying that Lena had a company to run and shouldn’t take time off for her, and of course Lena was adamant and insisted that it was fine for her to miss one day,

“The company won’t crumble if I’m not there for one day,” she said before a slightly mischievous smile came across her face, “besides…” she quirked an eyebrow at Kara, “you owe me for not telling me you’re true identity!” And how could Kara argue with that?

Thirty minutes later they had finally made it to the park. The park itself was only a five minute walk from Lena’s apartment, but between stopping for food for their picnic and Kara’s limp it had taken them a lot longer. They sat in the sun, thankfully it was warm, and a weekday so the park wasn’t too crowded, just a few nannies and mothers with small children playing on the play frame a little way away. They chatted as they snacked on the various items that they had bought, including a selection of sandwiches, crisps and other nibbles.

As the sun got brighter as the day continued Kara lay back; her eyes closed, arms splayed out to the side she basked in the warmth, it was almost as if she could feel her powers slowly returning. Suddenly she felt a weight on her stomach, opening her eyes she propped herself up to see Lena, book in hand, using her as a pillow. She went to say something before deciding that actually it was quite nice, closing her eyes she lead down again, the weight of Lena’s head helping to ground her thoughts. She could just relax, Lena knew the truth, and she accepted her. Happy, warm and content Kara felt herself being to drift off.

* * *

They stayed like that contently until the sky began to cloud over around 5pm. Lena packed away the food and her book before gently shaking Kara awake, pulling her to her feet whilst still half asleep. They chatted as they walked back to Lena’s apartment, Kara’s limp no longer affecting her.

“So, do you think you have your powers back?” She asked curiously,

“uuuuuh,” Kara her glasses so that they were on the end of her nose, which Lena struggled not to giggle at, “X-ray vision is pretty much back, but I don’t know about the others…” she explained that they recovered at different rates, Alex thought it was something to do with how saturated her cells had to be with yellow sun radiation in order to function, readjusting her glasses as they went.

* * *

Once back at Lena’s, Kara tested some of her other powers, her freeze breath was more of a chilled breeze and her heat vision could just about warm a cup of coffee. Her flying was also more hovering a foot above the ground for a few seconds before needing to land again. Her super hearing was back again as she could hear Lena’s heart beat from the other side of the apartment as clear as day. She wanted to test her invulnerability as well but Lena wouldn’t let her as it could result in her getting hurt and she had had ‘enough damage for at least a few weeks!’.

Lena made Kara promise she would stay another night, although there was no real threat of her injuries getting worse now, she said that she still wanted to keep an eye on her, just in case. And secretly she wanted Kara to stay because she like her company; it had been nice waking up with her curled up against her side and if there was a chance that would happen again she was ready to try. Lena daydreamed about what it would be like to wake up like that every morning, with Kara. Making them coffee every morning, having lunch dates, spending the evening together curled on the sofa, watching TV, reading books or talking about their days…

* * *

That night Kara helped Lena make an Irish stew. Lena said that she couldn’t remember much about her mother, but whenever it was cold or she was sick her mum would make her stew, she used to swear to Lena that it could cure all ills. When Lena opening up to Kara about her mum, she went over to her and, from behind, wrapped her arms around her shoulders, resting her chin on Lena’s shoulder. She knew what it was like to lose a mother; at least she could actually remember hers…

They stayed like this, with Kara wrapped around Lena, not speaking but comforting her through proximity, whilst Lena chopped up the vegetables, leaning back into Kara ever so slightly. Once they were done Kara had to untangle herself from Lena so she could start assembling the stew itself. She helped add a few things, but when she felt that she was getting in the way more than helping she retreated to the other side of the island; leaning on the dark countertop, she propped herself up with her elbows, watching as Lena move with ease around the kitchen. The radio played softly in the background, meaning that they could just stay in their comfortable silence.

Once the stew was assembled and just needed to be left to cook for a while, they retreated to the sofa with a couple of glasses of wine.

“So,” Lena said after another glass or so which had been accompanied by light conversation, “I showed you mine, now you show my yours…” her tone had a playfully suggestive edge, the alcohol bringing out her soft Irish accent more. Kara furrowed her brow slightly, not quite sure what she meant. “So, what did your mother used to make you on Krypton when you were sick?” Kara paused, a wave of sadness rushing over her as she thought back to Krypton, to the little things her mother would do just for her when she wasn’t well.

“She used to make this dish called, ‘Ohshidorn’ it was sort of similar to a stew I guess… but it had this rice sort of ingredient called ‘Krethneg’ which tasted similar to beef, at some vegetables like ‘myshnig’ and ‘ohmotoe’ which were sort of Krypton’s peas and carrots, though they tasted noting like it… oh and ‘temaka’ sort of our equivalent to potatoes, only they were tiny, and usually diced into cubes, and tasted more similar to swede than potatoes. Then it was all cooking in a broth, gravy thing called ‘ontooma’ and finally you would add some meat that had been cooked and shredded.” Lena loved the way that Kara’s eyes lit up when she talked about Krypton, but could see the sadness in them too.

Kara let out a little laugh, “once Winn tried to recreate ‘Ohshidorn’ by altering food in the lab at the DEO, Alex told me that he worked on it for weeks so when he finally presented it to me… I didn’t have the heart to tell him it tasted nothing like ‘Ohshidorn’… I mean, it wasn’t bad… just not good…” her goofy smile made Lena chuckle too, she could listen to Kara all day.

“Do you miss it? Krypton I mean?” Lena asked gently, knowing this must be a very sensitive topic; Kara dropped her head, quite a moment before looking back up. Lena could make out traces of tears in her blue eyes,

“So much…” her voice was thicker, her sadness, her grief, dripping from each word. “It was my home, my culture… my family… I was just a kid when it happened. I wasn’t aware of all the build up to it, all the politics involved… just one day I woke up and the sky was dark, people were panicking; there were storms and earthquakes that shook through the whole planet, causing buildings to fall, explosions and fire throughout the city… I watched from my bedroom window, it felt like the end of the world… I guess it was.” Her voice had grown quieter, no longer meeting Lena’s eyes. Lena reached out and took Kara’s hand, as she gave it a small squeeze Kara shot her a small smile. “My parents rushed me to the pod… we barely had time to say goodbye…” a tear rolled down her cheek, but Kara sniffed, wiping it away she gave Lena a brave smile. “When I arrived on earth I was so scared, I didn’t know anything about the history, the culture… but the Danvers took me in and cared for me, even when I didn’t always appreciate it…” her smile changed to a slightly guilty one, “there were times when I certainly didn’t make it easy for Alex and Eliza, but even then they persevered with me… when Alex was sick Eliza would make her this noodle soup… she’d always give me a bowl too, joking about how otherwise I’d never get it!” Lena relaxed a little, Kara was smiling again, and although her eyes were still bright with tears they didn’t look quite so sad anymore.

* * *

A timer beeped, letting them know that the stew was finally ready; Lena grabbed two bowls, filling them whilst Kara cut and buttered some bread to dip into the stew. Once ready they returned to the sofa where they sat, content, whilst some show about prison lesbians played on Netflix. Even once they finished their food they stayed, quietly enjoying the show.

At one point Lena got up to grab a blanket off the bed, when she returned and sat down Kara wiggled about before lying down, the blanket wrapped around her and her head resting on Lena’s lap. Lena smiled to herself as her fingers gently weaved in and out of Kara’s soft blonde hair; yes, she could certainly get used to this.

* * *

As the night grew late, Lena managed to coax Kara up off her lap where she would have been perfectly happy to spend the whole night. Lena changed into her pyjama’s first whilst Kara used the bathroom, before switching so Kara could change and Lena could use the bathroom. When she emerged she found Kara sat, cross legged, on the bed, flicking through the book that had previously been on the nightstand, it was a book that Lena had been meaning to finish for weeks but between work and, well, work she had just been too busy, usually coming home and collapsing on the bed before getting up to leave for work again.

Climbing on to the bed beside Kara she wiggled her feet under the covers so they wouldn’t get cold,

“Have you read that then?” she asked Kara, nodding at the book,

“Ages ago, back when I was about 19,” she handed it Lena, _‘Love in the time of cholera’_ read the title, “read some to me?” Kara asked, giving Lena her best doe eyes, which of course made Lena’s heart melt. She readjusted her position so that she was leaning against the headboard, her legs outstretched under the covers, as she began to read Kara shuffled round so she could see the pages, continuing to fidget for a minute before settling with one arm linked through Lena’s, legs also outreached, just close enough to rest against Lena’s, and Kara’s head resting on her shoulder. Lena paused her reading to look round slightly at Kara,

“Finished? Ready for me to continue?” she asked, amused at Kara’s innocently cute behaviour. Kara nodded and Lena continued. They stayed like this for about an hour, with Lena’s soft voice lulling Kara into a sense of clam, there were points where she hardly even focused on the words, just the sound of Lena’s voice, coupled with the gentle beating of her heart.

* * *

When Lena finally put the book down Kara pouted a little, but Lena said that she was getting tired and so Kara didn’t push. Instead they both snuggled down under the covers, only Lena’s bedside lamp left to light them in soft warm light. Kara shifted and shuffled closer to Lena, until she was right beside her. Rolling onto her side Kara curled her legs and moved so that her face was buried in the nook of Lena’s neck again, one arm across Lena stomach. She smiled to herself as Lena’s heart rate quickened at this, before it calmed again, Lena’s arms snaking round Kara’s waist and pulling her closer.

With both of them comfortable and content Lena reluctantly removed an arm from around Kara, switching off the light, leaving them in darkness.

“Night Lena,” Kara sleepily mumbled into Lena’s neck,

“Night Kara,” Lena whispered back, letting out a long yawn before closing her eyes, drifting off to sleep with the warmth of Kara radiating against her skin.

* * *

When Lena awoke she was happy to find that Kara was still snuggled into her side, it was nice not waking up to an empty bed. She dozed as sunlight began to creep through the window, stirring Kara awake. As she did she stretched out her arms, arching her back and shoulders. Lena let out an incomprehensible murmur in protest of losing Kara’s warmth, which made Kara smile as she wrapped herself back around Lena, her action being greeted with a happy mummer. They stayed in their warm little nest for a while longer, as they became more awake their convocation grew, discussing from what they were going to do that day, to Kara’s latest article and Lena’s latest business deal. Eventually Lena untangled herself from Kara and returned moments later with two cups of coffee. Kara smiled as she sipped hers, before placing it on the nightstand.

“Hey Lena, could you check the bruising on my ribs? It was hurting a bit last night,” Kara asked, Lena nodded, unable to speak through a mouthful of coffee. She motioned for Kara to take off her shirt, which she did, and then pushed Kara’s shoulders sown so she was led on the bed. Lena knew that she could probably check out the bruising without Kara taking her shirt off completely, but how many more chances like this was she going to get?!

She knelt beside Kara on the bed, running her fingers along Kara’s side where the bruising had been, now it was just Kara’s pale skin and defined abs.

“it’s remarkable,” she muttered, mostly to herself. “looks like it’s fully healed,” speaking more directly to Kara she continued, “it looks all good, you might find that the pain was from the healing process, you probably aren’t used to it being this bad.” She continued to inspect Kara’s ribs, unable to find any sign that there had ever even been any damage!

“Lena,” Kara spoke, pulling Lena’s attention from her ribs to her face she glanced up. Kara, who was propped up on her elbows, in a split second of Lena turning her head, pushed herself up just enough to kiss Lena. Lena was shocked, her mind racing at a million miles an hour; what did this mean? Did Kara like her too? How were her lips so soft?!

In a moment the kiss was over. Kara fell back onto her elbows, leaving Lena’s face just centimetres away from hers. She searched Lena’s eye for something, anything that would indicate that that had been the right thing to do. She only found a mixture of shock and confusion; internally she began to panic; had she read the signals wrong? Did Lena not think of her like that? Had it been a bad kiss?

Kara’s mind was set at ease when moments later, just before she was about to apologise and make a dash for the door, Lena leaned down, kissing her back. One of her hands came to rest on Kara’s cheek as the kiss deepened. Both felt a sort of hunger within that was fuelling their passion, urging them on.

They only broke apart for a moment whilst Lena pulled off her shirt, tossing it to the side whilst they caught their breath, before leaning in and kissing Kara once more, moving her legs so that they straddled Kara’s thighs. Lena felt Kara’s hands slide under her legs and in one swift movement Kara had lifted Lena off the bed, twisting them both around and returning to the bed, only now she was on top, with Lena’s legs wrapped around her waist.

Through the kissing and hands wandering over each other’s bodies Kara smiled, maybe she should get beat up more often, she thought to herself, if these are the repercussions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is the final chapter! I finished writing it in the early hours of the morning today but wanted to wait to upload it so I would have the chance to read through and check it before up loading it (Only the best for my readers ;) )  
> I hope you enjoy it, please leave kudos and a comment telling me what you thought! And as always it will also be available on my fanfiction.net account, both story and pen name are the same :)  
> Also big shout out to @Alannac12, @devlin, @itsatinysun, and @killerblackrose for your lovely comments, I hope this lives up to your expectations!!!

**Author's Note:**

> So this is just a little fic I started writing because I was bored, here is the first chapter, there is already a second one in the works and so hopefully that'll be up soon. As I just started writing this without much planning I don't actually know how long this will be, but as I love supercorp and reading/writing their fics I can promise you that this will get finished!  
> As always, I hope you enjoy it and please leave kudos and/or a review telling me what you did and didn't like so that I can tailor the next chapter to your tastes more! (Also, all my fics are up on Fanfiction.net with the same pen name and story names so you can go over there to read it of you prefer that format!)


End file.
